


Wood And Fur

by LunaTrick



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Merry Christmas, Morning Cuddles, Original Character(s), Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaTrick/pseuds/LunaTrick
Summary: One dork needs sleep and security and another dork gladly gives it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Touyadono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touyadono/gifts).



Commander stumbles through the door, his entrance louder than intended. He hears the sound of claws skittering across the wooden floor before he sees multiple blurs rush under furniture. There's a few new dogs that seem to be newly patched up from various wounds sustained on the streets; one, nope, two cats staring owlishly at him from the scratching post in the corner, a calico and a golden coon; then there's... Nope, Commander is far too tired to deal with the opossum nestled in a nest made from his favorite blanket in the kitchen sink.  
  
  
Ignoring the new wildlife his fiancee has collected, Commander makes his way to their shared bedroom in desperate need of the warmth Allan provides. It's dark when he pushes open the creaking door save for the light peeking through their blinds. The filtered rays of the rising sun casts a warm glow across their bed and Commander can't help but release a sigh that fogs the visor of his helmet for a few seconds.  
  
  
The sheets are covered in paw prints and animal hairs and while it inhabits six furry bodies it is void of Allan. However his glasses - six months and still broken - rest on the bedside table.  
  
  
A quick observation reveals a socked human foot sticking out from the opposite side of the bed and Commander has to breathe slowly to prevent himself from popping a blood vessel - he doesn't exactly have many left to spare. The animals stir but don't bother moving. The spotted pup on his pillow blinks at him and snuggles further into it. Bastard.

 

Allan's face is scrunched in discomfort when he towers over the sleeping man. The sun is in his face, beaming over his closed eyes. He's a sight to behold even with his features marred with that expression, his long, lean body curled against a pit bull who seems to have made a full recovery, a halo of light being cast over his face, lashes feathered against high cheekbones. He's always gorgeous, Commander muses, but his favorite moments might be the early mornings they spend together just sharing the same space and breath.

 

Shaking his head, Commander decides to ignore everything until after some sleep. His last mission had been more than he bargained for and the last thing he needed was to stress over his filthy pillow and wet blanket with new holes from tiny teeth and nails. Instead, he pulled his very strange, unceasingly kind lover by the ankles, away from the sun. The pit huffs in his direction and shuffles away, glaring.

 

At this point Commander couldn't care less. He shucks off some of his armor, too exhausted and frayed to go through the process of dismantling every piece and lays beside Allan on the floor. The red oak floor is hard and he can feel the cold rising through his suit. It's refreshing, but not the temperature his body is craving. He scoots closer, arms wrapping around Allan's body and pulling him into his chest. One arms lays against  Allan's waist, the other tangling their fingers. He should probably remove the claws but he decides it isn't worth the effort and just breathes. His body is thawing, muscles easing into relief and security.

 

He feels shifting and idly opens his eyes to the sight of a cheek pressing close against the visor of his helmet.

 

"You're late," Allan whispers, voice rough from sleep. His eyes remain closed and his back arches to fit more snugly against Commander's.

 

Commander shrugs in apology with the knowledge that Allan will understand him. He always does.

 

"Don't worry about it, just relax," he says in response.

 

Their fingers languidly entangle and caress against the others, neither knowing who began and who finished each gentle touch. Allan stayed with Commander for hours until sleep finally took him, easing each agitated twitch in his sleep, holding him closer when a nightmare seemed to hound him and whispering his name until his grip and muscles softened again. Neither payed any mind to the first snow of the season beginning to fall or the communicator in the living room silently calling for Commander's attention. They stayed in their room heavy with the scent of fauna and immersed in each others heat.

[](http://s1347.photobucket.com/user/JPine/media/CommAllen_zpse1aslsn9.png.html)


End file.
